


On the eleventh day of Christmas

by KunTent4ChenJi



Series: 25 Days of 2020 Christmas [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brief Sirius Black cameo, Harry has a secret admirer, They give him gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KunTent4ChenJi/pseuds/KunTent4ChenJi
Summary: On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me...11 Secret Santa gifts, 10 Christmas boats, drink of liquid courage, 8 Christmas carols to learn, 7 days of Victorian Christmas, 6 stores to shop at, 5 enchanted things, 4 old cards, 3 gift dilemmas, 2 sad thoughts, and 1 pining relationship.PROMPT - Notes and gifts from a “Secret Santa” take a strange turn.
Series: 25 Days of 2020 Christmas [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037157
Kudos: 1





	On the eleventh day of Christmas

Harry hummed to himself softly, it was his 5th year at Hogwarts and after the fiasco of the Triwizard Tournament of the previous year he was determined to keep his head down. It didn't bother him too much that many of his school mates didn't believe the truth. Hell he barely believed himself and he had been there, had watched Wormtail bring Voldemort back. Harry had his friends, his godfather, and Professor McGonagall supporting him, he didn't need the headmaster's attention or the other students believing him. 

Christmas was getting closer now, and the teachers were giving even more homework than usual. He prayed Hermione would come up with another one of those annoying schedules she loved to make, but he was almost too nervous to ask her to make him one. Harry knew he couldn't ask while Ron was around, the other boy hated studying even more than he did. The Boy Who Lived walked down to the common room, blinking when he saw a small package waiting for him next to the fire warming the Gryffindor tower. 

He grabs it, examining the wrapping for any clue other than the small not that read _To: Harry Potter From: Your Secret Santa_. He huffs, checking the time and for once being grateful for the insanely early hours he would wake at. Harry carefully opens the wrapping and chucks it into the fire, blinking at the broom servicing kit in it. 

He snuck the kit up to his trunk before heading back down to the common room to wait for Hermione to join him so they could head to the Great Hall for breakfast. 

As the days pass he finds a new Secret Santa gift each morning, all with the same note. Most of the gifts were normal, items of clothing or books or something he could use. Sometimes the gift was a little stranger, a news clipping or a photograph. Harry kept each gift in his trunk, storing them carefully in the hopes of meeting the gift giver some day. 

Harry rolls over in his bed, ignoring the sounds of his dormmates finishing their packing for the winter holidays. He sighs softly as an argument breaks out between Seamus and Ron, the two had been going at each other more and more as the school year had worn on. It takes him a surprising amount of time to fall asleep, his dreams then haunted by a mysterious black door and gift boxes. 

The mysterious gifts seemed to stop as over the holidays, Harry spending his time in his godfather's childhood home. When Christmas morning comes, Harry receives a note among the gifts telling him to check the Prophet. 

The Boy-Who-Lived darted from his room, almost waking Mrs. Black as he ran past her portrait to look at the Daily Prophet before anyone else could. He does run into Sirius, the man holding the prophet in a tight grip and crying. Harry looks over his arm, tears forming as he sees the headline announcing Sirius's innocence. 

Harry looks back at the note, noticing the words had changed. 

_Happy Christmas Harry. You're welcome._

_From your Secret Santa_

**Author's Note:**

> I am merely a multistan attempting to distract by playing with real people in a fictional form
> 
> Yes they are all late


End file.
